


I Am Getting Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date/Dates, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e06 Mohala I Ka Wai Ka Maka O Ka Pua (Unfolded by Water are the Faces of the Flowers), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Promises, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Danny that he is fine, & getting better, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Am Getting Better:

*Summary: Steve tells Danny that he is fine, & getting better, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was worried about his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he made his way to his house for dinner, & a nice evening with him. He knew that the radiation poisoning was taking a lot of his lover.

 

Steve was feeling a little bit normal, after he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning. He was taken a little bit more precautions, cause he knew he had a lot to lose, If he didn’t do it. The Hunky Brunette is gonna tell his blond adonis that night.

 

The Loudmouth Detective came, & he was surprised that Steve went to all the effort for their date. “This looks so good”, Danny said, as they shared a kiss, & they went to sit down for dinner. Then, Steve said this to him, as they ate the wonderful food.

 

“I know that you are worried about me, But don’t worry so much, I am fine, & getting better”, Steve said, as he puts his hand into his.  
“I know, You are, I can’t help it”, The Shorter Man said with a sigh. They cleaned up, & relaxed after awhile.

 

“Babe, How about we take care of each other ?, We talk out our problems, Deal ?”, The Former Seal said, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. “Deal”, Danny said, & the Five-O Commander smiled, as they shared another kiss.

 

They watched the sunset, & they were feeling better. Steve knew that if he has Danny at his side, Then, He could do anything, when he puts his mind to it, & he will have a great life together with him, & future too, while he is diagnosed with his radiation poisoning.

 

The End.


End file.
